Fallen Road
You woke up in a disused factory, wounded, and with amnesia. Jeff, a Protector, found you and took care of you. You have no memory of your past. Jeff initiates you then into the secrets of this world. Angels and demons do indeed exist. And the Protectors, whose ranks you have joined, strive to maintain the delicate balance between these two worlds. Between your mission and searching for clues to your past, will you be able to resist temptation and stay on the right path? Development Claire Zamora had created two new love interests in this upcoming game during its development after showing the brief trailer of Drogo's Season 2. Most of English, French, Spanish and Portuguese' trailers were shown similarly to Mystery Spell but it's the world between humans and demons as the player portrays as a demon hunter who kills and exorcise demons with no memories of her past following the demon attack on her at the warehouse and she has to choose her path between both the light and darkness or between angels and demons. Gameplay Mechanics This game is based on the romantic fanfiction focusing on the male love interests as the main characters were usually females who were amnesiac demon hunters who hunt demons and have psychic powers to read people's minds whether if her species as an Angel or fellow demons that she had slayed. The actual gameplay is to choose two answers similar to the multiple choices of A and B depending on the player's choices to react on their respective main love interests especially during their intimate scenes and the rest of the supporting characters was either a friend or an enemy. Like in Blue Swan, it has the time limit where it shows a time limiter when the player has to choose the two answers during her crucial moments and times of crisis depending on the confrontation with other love interests or other characters. The player needs to choose the two answers wisely before the time runs out. The special scenes has the same function as Blue Swan but the player is no longer represented in the game unlike the previous games as it shows more romantic dialogues where she ends up getting interested in either of the two men. In order to continue the entire story's narration, they use energy potions. But once it was emptied, the players need to wait for more than hours to gather the energy potions or obtaining additional 30pcs by watching their video ads. However, buying the energy potions and the secret scenes also cost at a higher price as the player wanted to unlock the secret scenes for free with the use of codes. Season 1 One of the demon hunters known as The Protectors named Jeff Harris managed to rescue the player from a group of demons called The Styx at the warehouse and to his discovery that she had an amnesia and can't remember about her past life and herself. Six months later after being heavily trained by Jeff to become his apprentice, the player drives through Mary's house and was blocked by a hitchhiker who revealed himself to be a demon after scanning his mind using telepathy, she fought the demon in hand-to-hand combat before she stabs him with a knife, turning the demon into a dust of smoke. Once she arrives at Mary's house due to the distress call from her father, she encounters a man who claims himself as a professional doctor as Mary's father informs him about the player which he introduced himself as Zac Hudson. After Mary recovers from exorcism, the player is able to read her mind during her demon possession as Zac is able to dispel demon spirits by speaking demonic (indicating his trait for being a demon) and also rejects Mary's advances because she was interested in his looks. The player soon drags him out of the way and wants to know what his job is which Zac confirms that he works as a magnetizer. As the two finally separate ways, Zac became suspicious towards the player while showing his rebellious look at her. As she returns to Jeff's house, she was impressed on Morgane's outfit. Later that night while eating dinner, Jeff had an important phone call while Morgane tries to ask her about Zac and his occupation which she refused to answer until she sensed a mystic force from outside as both saw Jeff is talking to a young blond man. As the player butts in their conversation, she recognized the man coming from her past life as she asked him who he is. He finally introduced himself as Cal being one of the Protectors and he warns them about the great danger which is the demon invasion. He even offers the player to be train properly to kill demons rather than physical combat but she refuses his offer and chooses Jeff and Morgane as her teammates to fight and kill demons. By the time facing against one of the Judge of Avila's acolytes, the player wants to team up with them but to no avail, and her telekinetic powers aren't enough to stop the acolyte, Cal immediately knocks her away inside Jeff's house and forms a protective barrier to protect them. The two men proceeds to battling the acolyte. The player wants to help but due to the barrier formed by Cal, she's unable to get out. After the acolyte retreated, the barrier finally wore off and Cal tells her that she will be fine but his remark resulted the player to slap him as an insult to her. They noticed Jeff got seriously injured his arm during the fight against the acolyte as he decided to go to Jack's Bar for a meeting. The owner of the bar, Jesse immediately tells her customers to leave because she will close the bar but one of the drunkard stubbornly decides to stay making the player to threw him away. Morgane informs Jesse about the powerful demon that Jeff and Cal fought until someone knocked the door, revealed to be Zac and they allowed to enter. Despite Jeff's stubbornness, Zac manages to treat his serious injured arm and Zac sensed his injury being attacked by one of Judge of Avila's acolytes and knowing it was fellow demons like he is. After treating Jeff's injury, he takes a leave and the player follows him. She questions him how he managed to treat Jeff's injury faster as he tells her that he did his best to treat him and also tells him about his past life where his father as a gogo dancer. Zac later became attracted towards her which results for her to put him at knifepoint when he is almost kissed her. Afterwards, he leaves by driving to his car. When she returns back to the bar and despite the reactions of both Morgane and Jesse about how attracted Zac is to her. The player now asking Jeff about how he had met Cal which he refuses to say anything because of his secrets to them causing to have a fall out. The player learns that Jeff is powerless to train her which makes her decision to live in the cabin at the Cliff Lake to train by herself. Despite Morgane's pleas, she decided to go there and before driving back to Jeff's house, Morgane gave her an old book. Arriving at Jeff's house, she sensed some demon presence as she gets her things and some weaponry after learning that she left it at the bar. Arriving at the Cliff Lake, she decided to live and stay at Jeff's cabin while reminiscing about how she and Jeff were arguing about the cabin is about to be sold but instead he decided to keep it. The next day, she starts training herself by jogging and some warm-up exercises even she scares a naked young man for entering the cabin without her knowledge and she takes target practice using magnums and handguns. After this, she ends up falling asleep after receiving a message from Morgane at night. She later had a dream where she ended up in Mary's house and meeting with Zac and witnessed him change clothing from his corporate attire to his casual attire and hangs out with her at Jack's Bar to do their love game until he was replaced by Cal who now shows his love and affection to her. She immediately wakes up from her dream after someone knocks her door in the cabin who turns to be Cal. Cal informs her that Morgane was the one who showed the details of the cabin much to the player's disappointment and to Jeff's anger once he found out as Cal wants to train her mentality and psychic powers in order to restore her memories for being an amnesiac as the player asked him if she does not using those powers, Cal replies that it will lead to her certain death once the demon causes an invasion towards humans. Despite the player's anger because of Jeff's well being, Cal reveals that she had amnesia when Jeff had found her at the warehouse and convincing her to be trained by him and the player soon accepts his offer. After spending time at the cabin with Cal for training, she invites him to dinner. The next day, she visits Jeff at his home to inform her about Jesse leading her and Morgane to go to Jack's Bar. Arriving at the bar, Jesse continues serving regular customers as they interrupted her. Here, Jesse informs them about Mary who is missing after both the player and Zac saved her from demon possession. Then, she finally tells the player about Jack, her adopted father. As soon as Jesse grows up , Jack dies from unknown circumstances who is also well known for warning her about any different kinds of trouble and she inherits his bar for the living. Both women now investigate about Mary's disappearance as they meet Inspector Ramos Hearse who was called by Mary's father to investigate. Both women were also annoyed at his behavior and also displays his misogynic behavior. Back at Jack's Bar, the player had eaten lunch and they meet Mary's ex-boyfriend Nolan who made them fooled by him when they asked him about Mary's whereabouts and his visit to the Silver Key Asylum. The player later encounters Zac who is drinking a cocktail called Gunfire (a mixed of black tea and rhum) and informing him about the asylum Nolan was talking about. As the player overhears the conversation between Zac and Jesse, it reveals that Zac was interested in her and wants to get her phone number from Jesse and about her past incident. Both then investigate the outside of the Silver Key Asylum as the player found a letter written by Nolan and learning that he's lying. Returning back to Jeff's house as Zac goes to Nolan's house to take him away, Morgane now explains to her about Humphrey Harper Hawkins, the director of Silver Key Asylum who is responsible for making a mass murder on his patients by torture, dissecting, drowning and gassing them for his own amusement much to the player's disgust. Zac now arrives with Nolan for questioning as he took the pen from Doctor Hawkins. The player now learns that Nolan was coerced by Doctor Hawkins during his visit with Mary at the asylum. Inspector Ramos barge in their home as both him and Jeff are in gunpoint as the player tries to calm him down and stating it was just a misunderstanding. She soon explains to Ramos about Doctor Hawkins and the Silver Key Asylum which made him amused to find out more information about it. During their investigation, they learned from Ramos that he can also do paranormal investigation and also discovers the construction that Doctor Hawkins had put through especially for secretly tortures his patient Marvin Turner. Upon arriving at the basement, they managed to find Mary who was taken hostage from Doctor Hawkins's black mass tentacles and Zac states that his blackness from his wicked soul had scattered the entire surroundings and the soul forms into Doctor Hawkins' demonic form which leads to the fight between him and the trio and he almost captures the player.. Ramos shoots him with his mixed bullets as he tells them that his bullets is a mix between a rock salt and silver nitrate that can kill demons. The player tries to attack Doctor Hawkins with her magnum given by Rick but was knocked away from his tentacles until the entire ceiling is now collapsing. She was rescued by Zac. Zac then treating her left leg injury as he reveals to her that he was the one who frees Marvin's spirit while possessing Mary's body. Afterwards, both went back to the basement by swimming through the surface after hearing a gunshot coming from Ramos. They soon rescued Mary and Ramos informs them that he made Doctor Hawkins disappear. Both also became dismayed towards Zac who dries his clothes after swimming. As they get out of the asylum, Ramos now decided to investigate about the rift which is the player's mission as she asks him. Ramos tells her that the rift was caused by the Judge of Avila and the wicked soul formed into demons are showing up in the grounds throughout Fallen Road. He also reveals that Doctor Hawkins is very loyal to the Judge of Avila before he kills it and disappears as he warns both that the Judge of Avila is a very powerful demon. He later leaves them for the time being. The next day, both Zac and the player managed to take Mary home to reunite with her father as Cal arrives to see them because of the player's calling. Zac then parted ways to deal with his own business while Cal wanted to teach the player more of her telekinetic skills and her powers which she agrees to continue her training with him. It was soon disrupted by Morgane's phone call while Mary gave the phone to the player. She informs him that both her and Jesse were confronted by Jesse's uncle at Jack's Bar but she also reveals that her uncle had been long dead in seventeen years, much to the player's horror. The player and Cal then went to Jack's Bar to find both Morgane and Jesse who managed to hide at the cellar and Jesse informs her about the blue tattoo she had on her arm. She also informs both about her uncle Walter Mills who berated and abusing his niece from her entire life. Afterward, she was trained by Cal in dealing against Walter using mental combat as it means by using a mental image of Walter as a training dummy. As their ambush plan went backfired, Walter takes Morgane as a hostage and threatens Jesse to open the door. The player manage to unleash her mental combat against Walter to make Morgane broke free from his grasp and knee smashed to his testicles. Walter eventually flees and being chased by Jesse, shotgun in hand and she manages to shoot him and she coldly berates her uncle for ruining her entire life. As soon as both Jeff and Morgane bound Walter in a ropes and the player put the brick into his mouth, Jesse managed to kill her uncle by stabbing through his heart, turning him into a pile of ashes. As they went party at Jack's Bar, Jesse decides to start a relationship with Morgane. The player soon meets with Ramos who gave her a tip in dealing against one of the acolytes from the Judge of Avila who caused mayhem towards the animal owned by farmers as one of the cattle farmer's son Lewis O'Connor was taken influence from the illegal rave party made by them. After spending time alone with Zac, she investigates the farm until Zac arrives to assists her to investigate about one of the acolytes from the Judge of Avila. That night, the player and Zac discovered all of the young people were in sober and booze during the illegal rave party and they found Lewis after both having an intimate dance together. The player discovers it was a basic demon who put drugs on their alcoholic drinks which caused her to warn Zac and he succeeds in taking the demon out. The battle turns into two-on-two as they fought each other. Zac demonstrates his superhuman strength by taking out the basic demon and stab through his heart with his own knife, turning into human ashes. The player manage to subdue one of the acolytes with Zac's assistance and managed to bound in ropes. The player now interrogates the acolyte about the Judge of Avila. After refusing many times about the Judge of Avila's real name, the acolyte reveals his name is Torquemada before she stabs through his heart and turns into a human ashes. Despite the authorities arrest most of the young men including Lewis, both the player and Zac leave the premises while the latter decided to abandoned his car to stay at the pick-up truck and leave but was caught up by the authorities. After hiding from the authorities, the player finally reveals that she had an amnesia after being ganged up by demons which sadly upsets Zac as he kisses her for the first time knowing of her condition that she was still the same woman he had first met. The next day, the player was surprised to see the appearance of Jeff's ex-wife Heather Harris who had a fall out between them because of his parricide case as Jeff explains to her about how they met each other. Morgane later explains to them about Torquemada who was once a Grand Inquisitor in Spain that tortures many people who were deemed as traitor and heretics in the name of God as his justification and his influence are the same as how Doctor Hawkins did to his own patients at the Silver Key Asylum. Both then meets Mrs. Anderson at the motel she had currently stayed which was tipped by Jesse who wants their help to find her younger son Robby Anderson who is taken away by the spirit of Janet Simmons. The player reassures that they can rescue Robby only for Jeff to bribe her to pay them in a higher price. Robby's older brother Steven later gives the player his drawing before leaving the motel. The player angrily rebuffs Jeff for his actions as most of his illegal actions were mentioned by him and why he and his ex-wife Heather had fought each other in the past six months which is the same month he found the player at the abandoned warehouse. After Morgane gave her the story about Janet's tragedy and commited suicide after a week of his son's untimely death, they arrived Simmons residence now known as the Anderson residence, both finally reveals that Janet's spirit takes Robby away as she mistook it as her late son Travis Simmons, they convinced her to stop causing all the mess after she attempted to hurt Jeff causing the player to shoot her with her magnum to her head. The player then shows the drawing which is drawn by Robby's older brother Steven while convincing Janet to move on and this drawing is supposed to be the one Travis would show it to her. She then released Robby free and takes the drawing between the mother and the child before it disappears in a flash of light. Jeff managed to catch him and seeing that his energy was drained by Janet and both takes him to the Everseed Hospital and they were reunited by Mrs. Anderson. Jeff also refuses to get paid by many gold jewelries due to the player rebuffs him and he remembers the time he told Janet that he had lost a loved one like she is. After hanging out with Cal at the cabin and assisted by Zac to deal against a possessed Flavio Moretti who later handles the mayor's position after being freed from the demonic possession. Both were confronted by Heather as Jeff gives her his insurance but rejected, seeing his plan. Heather reveals that his insurance belongs to his prison inmates and warns the player to keep away from Jeff because he was the one who committed parricide by killing their own daughter Kelly Harris. The player finally learns that Jeff is innocent when she reads his mind regarding about Kelly's disappearance in the cabin and her alignment between an angel or a demon. Jeff tells her never to tell Morgane about his tragic life. Later, she was by called by Jesse because of Morgane's birthday and wants to make a surprise for her. At Jack's Bar, Jesse decided to go to Goldenside to buy her a present with both the player and Zac's help who frequently texting the player. Arriving at Goldenside, they went to the concept store and bought a gift for Morgane which are the gold hoop earrings crafted by the handmaking jewelers. Later they investigate about the missing driver who left the car and ends up in the fields. She then called Ramos regarding about their investigation much to Zac's chagrin. Afterwards, Zac was annoyed when the player tells him that she is able to read minds and she is unable to read his knowing him as a demon in human disguise. Both then leaves as the player learns that their trip is lame. Bachelors * Zac Hudson *Caliel Other Characters *Jeff Harris * Mary *Mary's father *Morgane *Jesse *Ramos Hearse *Jack *Nolan *Marvin Turner *Rick *Mr. O'Connor *Lewis O'Connor *Heather Harris *Mrs. Anderson *Steven Anderson *Robby Anderson *Georges *Bailey (Mayor of Goldenside) *Flavio Moretti *Kelly Harris *Motard *Max Wain *Ashley Demons *The Hitchhiker *Humphrey Harper Hawkins *Walter Mills *Ghoul *Torquemada *Dagan *Tatum Angels * Danael Supernaturals * Janet Simmons * Kean *Ruby Banks *McAllister Trivia * Like in Carter Corp. and Mystery Spell, the player will choose either of the two men which is the same fashion as in the respective games as explained above. * The player's role as a demon hunter is a blend between the Devil May Cry game series and the infamous TV series, Buffy: The Vampire Slayer. ** Her way of killing the demons references the main character Selene from the Underworld film series where she kills Lycans with silver bullets as well as fellow traitorous vampires. * According to Claire Zamora on her Facebook Messenger page, the main character or the player is not represented in this game unlike other series where the main character or the player is represented in every main story routes with their respective love interests. *The entire main story is inspired on the novel and film Fallen. *In the climax of Chapter 16 if the player was brutally beaten to death by Danael until the chapter ends the logo screen changes to "You died" instead of "You finally reach the end of the chapter". Category:Fallen Road Category:Series